The Journal of Anakin Skywalker
by Zkyguy
Summary: This is a parallel universe, from Anakin's point of view. Could his kidnapping be the event that changes the future? Will he find his way back to the jedi? Does he want to fight anymore?
1. Perface

This is a parallel universe to the official story, I have read around the subject so that it relates to the really story. It has been written it from the point of view of Anakin Skywalker, starting when he's 16 in the year 975 ARR (After the Ruusan Reformation). I haven't written anything before and so this is all new to me. I took a brake for a long while but I wanted to start again. Let me know what you think, I could really use some advice in developing my story and writing skills. Anyways have fun reading it and I hope you enjoy.

 **I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my story.**

I was sent to the Leader Ship School, on Andara. It is a elit school where the Galaxy's rich and powerful, send there children. In 975 ARR (25BBY), the son of Andara Senator Berm Tartui, disappeared and Ferus Olin and I have gone under cover, as transfer students, to investigate. We were also asked to look for anything concerning a renegade squad of young mercenaries that the school used. It is believed that they have a connection with the missing student.


	2. Chapter 1 - Andara

Suddenly, I am ripped out of a peaceful dream, my eyes fly open. I jolt up. My heart is pounding against my chest. I sit perfectly still. I'm helpless as fear shoots through my body like electricity. I take a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm my nerves. I feel a disturbance in the force and fear takes a hold of me. It's impossible to shake off. It seems as though no amount of reasoning will calm my anxiety. I'm at the mercy of my emotions. I feel an intensity about the impending future, my future.

I am sitting in my bed, the soft silk sheets don't comfort me now. My room doesn't feel safe. I miss my bed at the temple and my master. Somehow, I know that I won't be going back to the temple anytime soon, but I know that I'm only meant so spend a few more nights here. My mission is almost over. I try to slow my breathing but in the darkness, I long to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. In the silent, I long to smell the air of fresh morning due. In the cold, I long to hear the soft sound of birds signing. More than anything I long to see my master. Since the day I first met Kenobi, on Tatooine, he has been constant and stable even through the hardest times. No matter how bad things were, he always had a plan, being by his side was enough to reassure me. In an attempt to follow his teachings, I sit quietly for a while. I try to meditate. The silence is defining and the darkness is blinding and in my warm bed my bodies frozen.

'Thump, thump, thump', my heart is pounding in my ears, strong and fast. This is an easy mission, 'thump, thump, thump', nothing is going to happen. Its going to be boring, uneventful, 'thump, thump, thump'. I can't help but wonder if I'm not alone. If I can sense something, dark, evil, and above all unbalanced. Yet, recently I've been off. In the chancellor's room I can sense a darkness, but nothing happens. In the temple I can sense a disturbance, yet nothing happens. The other Jedi, they don't seem to notice...

maybe I am right, but it seem so unlikely that I would be the only Jedi, the only one, who could feel it. The force isn't my strong suit, but I am good with a saber. I must be wrong. There isn't a Sith in the temple. There isn't a Sith in the senate and there defiantly isn't a Sith here.

I am on Andara at the Leader Ship School. This place is for the Galaxy's rich and powerful. What business would a Sith have here anyways? I am more likely to run into a bounty hunter and that's impossible here. The security is to big..

'thump, thump, thump'

I am a Jedi.

A padawan. I can look after myself. I am a better fighter than all of the padawans and some of the Jedi. Ferus and I are here to investigate Tarturi's son's disappearance.

'thump, thump, thump' could I be next…

No, he wasn't even taken at the school, anyways I'm here as a nobody, a scholarship student.

I'm sure that I can sense something. I need to tell Ferus. No, never, he would enjoy it to much, 'thump, thump, thump', I've never felt something so, powerful. So, dark. I need to tell Ferus. My heart is pounding fast.

I leap out of the soft embrace of my bed and bolt for the door. Someone, grabs me: one arm around my body holding me close, his grip is so tight that it hurts and his other had is pressing a wet cloth over my face. It burns. The smell makes me feel sick. It has a sweet ether like aroma. I feel dizzy. It must be chloroform. A man speaks softly "Don't worry Anakin, just go to sleep" his voice is so familiar, he sounds like the chancellor. I'm so confused, I have to get free from his grasp. My eyes are heavy. I struggle to push myself free from his grasp. I try to call out, but my screams are muffled. I almost fall over and the man loosens his grip. I break free.

As I open the door, I yell "FEr…", my voice is high and I can hear the fear.

The man grabs me, I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I try to push him away but the room is spinning. I feel sick. Even if I could break free, I wouldn't be able to stand let alone run and knowing that Ferus is my only hope isn't comforting.

My vision fails. The last thing I feel, is my limp body collapsing into their clasp. The force can't save me now. I'm not coming back to Andara.


	3. Chapter 2 - Trapped

My head is throbbing and the stark odder of disinfectant is overpowering. I feel my limp body hanging by my wrists. I…

my bodies' heavy. I manage to lift my heavy head. I slowly start to blink desperately trying to see my surroundings. It's so dark. My mouth is dry. My stomach's empty. My head drops back to my chest, I can't hold it up anymore. My head is pounding. Through the pain, I can't help but wonder 'Where am I?'

A loud 'clunk' interrupts my chain of thought. I lift my head, as much as I can, and watch as the door starts to open. I am blinded by bright white light coming in from the door way, as the door slowly opens, a black figure emerges. From the shape figure I guessed that he's human, tall and broad. The door finishes opening and I hear the lock 'clank' into place. The noise is unforgiving to my migraine. He he walks towards me and I hear the heavy footsteps of a large man slowly getting closer, each step makes my head throb.

I feel a large lump in my thought, my vision clears I make out more of the features of the man in front of me. He has something in his hand, he presses the staff on my chest.

The pain is much more than a slight tingle running underneath my skin. I hear myself screaming, but its almost like it wasn't me. I can smell my skin burning. It feels as though he attached a live wire to each of my nerves. My body uncontrollably convulses as the violent electricity pulses through me. I hear the chains bashing against them self's.

I can't break free, no matter how hard I try.

Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 3 - Awake

Its pitch black. I am so cold that my body is numb. I am trapped. I can't movie, breathe. My lungs are trying desperately to move in my chest, but there isn't any air. I can't breathe in. I can't open my mouth. My head is spinning. Am I going to die? I want to get out. I need to get out. I'm not ready to die. I feel like I'm drowning.

I fall forward to the ground. I feel my limp body hit the cold metal floor. I don't hear a sound. The air burns my skin and my lungs as I gasp for air. I feel a sense of relieve that soon fades away as each never in my body begins to screaming out in pain. The room is spinning and it feels like I could fall off the floor. Am I going to be sick?

I force my heavy eyes open. It's dark, but not black. I am face down on the steel floor. I feel my self-fading and yearning for sleep. If I let myself…

Will I ever wake up? I want to sleep, but can I risk it?

No

I catch my breath, slowly. I push my limp body up from the ground and pain floods my body. Somehow I have manged to get myself into a sitting position. I am stuck. Paralysed by the pain. I just sit, breathing slowly. That's about all I can manage.

After some time passes, I lift my head up just enough to look to the left. The hallway goes on for ever and it is filled with metal lockers. A ringing sound starts to develop. My head is pounding. It only just occurs to me that I couldn't hear anything before. My hands are sore and my boy hurts. I want someone to save me. Where is my master?

Slowly I shift my head to the right, there is a light at the end of the hall. I need to get there. I need to get outside. The ringing gets louder and in between I begin to make out words, "system, ring ring"

I need to get up. I shift my body slowly and place my hand on the side of the open metal locker. The same one that I had collapsed out of.

"warning… ring ring"

I use the locker to support me as I slowly stand up. Every motion I make causes my nerves to fire out sharp signal full of rage telling me to stop, my body needs to rest.

"ring ring… warning system failure"

What is happening? I need to get out of here. I slowly move towards the light, each step hurts and I need to use the wall of lockers to help me stand. I feel sick, but each step gets easier, as I build up a rhythm. I want to see her again, I want to see Padme again. I want to kiss her again. I can't stop, but I can't go on.

I am at the end of the hallway now. There is a lift that appears to be out of service and a staircases that go on for ever. Nearby is a sign listing: plant room level 1, jail cells level 2 - 6, medical chamber level 7, carbon freezing level 8 - 9, carbonite storage level 10 - 60, mess hall level 62, conference room level 78, hanger level 103…

What level am I on? I don't think I can make it. Is someone coming for me? How long have I been missing for? Kenobi must be coming soon. He must know I'm missing. I have to keep going, my master will be disappointed if I don't. So, I start walking up the steps towards the hanger. With each step my body aches. I want to cry out in pain, but I am worried that I'm not alone. Where is everyone?

After a few steps, I almost fall. I catch myself but I shriek out in pain, as I pull myself up using the banister. Did anyone hear me? What floor am I on? I take it one step at a time. I know if I stop I won't be-able to carry on…

It feels as though hours have passed, the pain comes in waves. Sweat is dripping down my forehead. Will I ever reach the hanger? My master has given up so much to train me. I can't let him down. If I stop I know I won't be-able to start again. Will I die? Is anyone coming to help me?

Am I alone? Steadily, I keep making my way up the steps, one by one. I feel the need to stop and sit down. However, I cant shake the feeling that if I stop I will die. The weight of the fact that I am the chosen one, the galaxy needs be to save them. I can't give up, not now, not ever. No matter how much it hurts I can't let them down.

Not like how I let my mother down, I made a promise to her when I was 9. A promise that I intend to fulfil, I need to go back to the Jedi order and become a Jedi night Knight. Then I can go back to my mother, to free her.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Hanger

I take the last step off the staircase. I am breathing heavily. The pain has faded away into the background of my mind. I have one goal now, getting home.

I limp out into the hanger. In the well-lit area, I now notice that my vision is blurry. I can't see much beyond my hands. My head throbs as I try to make out the shapes in the room. The light is blinding. Is this even the hanger. I know now that I must trust in the force if I am to find my out. I don't like not being able to trust my eyes. Perhaps that's why I've never developed my force skills as much as those with my light-saber.

"Focus Anakin" I recalled in Obi-one's voice. I know I've gotten lost in my thoughts again…

I close my eyes and try to relaxed as I sense my way through the space. I feel my self being drawn to walk in a direction and I follow. Each step I take is painful, unsteady and slow. I feel fear creeping up me, as if I'm not alone. A shiver runs down my spine.

I stagger into a bulky cold metal object and tumble to the ground. I've found a ship. Now, I need to find out if it can fly. Can I fly it lacking my eye sight? I stumble around with my eyes half way open looking for the way in. The hanger to the ship is open. I half crawl, half trip my way into the craft. Dread swellings up inside of me. I scramble to close the spaceship.

"The sound of the hanger closing provides me with some comfort, but I am still anxious. Of what? I don't know…

"Which somehow always seems to make it worse. I don't have time to work it out now. My head is throbbing. I use the force to sense my way to the cockpit. I slump into the captains chair and turn on the ship. It takes a while to get started, eventually it turns on.

Using the force, I take the ship off the planet. It was a bump ride out of the atmosphere, but I made it. Feeling my way through, I set a course and launch the old ship into hyper-drive. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, but at least I'm not there anymore. Where was I?

I need to see if this ship has any medical supplies before I fall asleep, but I don't want to move, the idea of standing up seams unbearable. I will close my eyes for just a few seconds and rest...


End file.
